


Life is Now

by yaoi_fangirl2



Series: voltron aus [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Queer Pidge, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: Keith's life is just a big mess. He has the perfect boyfriend yet he is jealous of another boy's boyfriend. On top of that, he's pretty sure he's about to have a baby. So, his day is going well, how about yours?





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's the worst thing I could do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216170) by [FanTitanStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStar/pseuds/FanTitanStar). 



> okay so i am sorry of keith seems a little out of character. i am trying to get it as accurate as possible but he is also possibly expecting so you know, he's a bit emotional.
> 
> also, i am going to say that keith has periods. i think technically he would be considered intersex but i am not 100% sure. i am just going to say he has periods, as do some other males. you can consider it a carrier gene, them being intersex, or whatever you want. 
> 
> additionally, i want to say that i was inspired by FanTitan's fic called That's the worst thing I could do. it is a super good read and isn't too long. please go read that if you haven't!
> 
> lastly, i do not own voltron: legendary defender, any of the other series that go along with it, as well as its characters. i just really enjoy writing fics about them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance and keith go out on a late night date and it is interrupted by someone.

A happy hum escaped Keith's lips as he checked himself out in his mirror. This outfit would definitely drive Lance crazy and Keith wanted tease the boy to forget his current problem.

Lance loved it when Keith wore his clothes, so he was wearing one of Lance's dumb graphic tees. He had no idea why, he figured it was one of Lance's weirder kinks.

A bing from his phone prompted Keith to look out the window. He grinned at the sight of his boyfriend's car.

Quickly, Keith grabbed his phone and his backpack. He carefully climbed out of the window, jumping and landing on the ground.

He could almost hear Lance let out a sigh of relief. Keith laughed softly, shaking his head as made his way to the car.

"Babe, why do you have to jump out your window? Can't you just go out the front door?" Lance looked at his boyfriend, a pout on his face.

"Mm, I could, but it's fun jumping of the the window. I'll have a knight to save me if I get hurt." He smiled, teasingly rubbing his nose against Lance's.

Lance grumbled quietly. "Damn right I'm your knight." He stole a kiss from the boy.

Keith hummed happily before he pulled away. He buckled up. "Besides, Shiro stays up and if he heard me walk down the hall, he'd make sure I didn't sneak out."

"Yeah, yeah." Lance whined quietly as he started to drive a nearby restaurant. "Overprotective brother."

"He's not overprotective," Keith argued.

"Bet."

Keith groaned loudly. "Lance, you cannot say that."

Said boy laughed in response. "Bet."

The rest of the car ride over to the restaurant was silent, the two just enjoyed the other's presence.

Once they got to the restaurant, they went inside. Almost immediately they were seated, which is when Keith noticed who also happened to be eating there.

"Lance," he said, trying to interrupt what his partner was talking about. When he didn't stop, Keith tried again. "Lance. Lance."

"Yes?" Lance looked at him. He followed Keith's gaze. "Oh."

"Yeah."

At another booth, Shiro sat with his boyfriend, Adam. They were laughed and obviously having a good time.

"Let's go, babe." While Keith was still preoccupied by the presence of his brother, Lance had stood up, grabbed their jackets and even told the waitress that due to unforeseen circumstances, they wouldn't be able to eat there. He had also given her a small tip for the trouble.

Keith nodded, taking Lance's hand.

Lance led his boyfriend out of the restaurant. Once in the car, he turned to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, ju- just surprised, I think." He looked at Lance with wide eyes. "You don't think he saw or heard us, right?"

Lance shook his head. "I doubt it." He held Keith's hand. "Don't worry, he didn't see us."

Keith shivered. "I hope so. If he knows-"

Lance hugged him from across the middle console. "You'll be fine." He kissed his head.

Keith closed his eyes, nodding. "Okay."

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence before Keith spoke again.

"We're having a moment and you decide it's a great time to grab my ass?" he grumbled, pulling away.

Lance grinned. "Hey, it's nice!" He was really just trying to lighten the mood, but Keith didn't need to know.

"Oh my god, you are something else." Keith shook his head, turning to look out the window. 

He didn't see Lance give him a fond look before he started to drive. He also didn't notice that Lance kept on glancing at him, the same expression on his face. 

"Can we just get some snacks from the store?" Keith asked after a few minutes. 

Lance nodded. "If that's what you want." 

"It's what I want," he murmured. 

"Alright, we'll go to Walmart." 

Keith let out a whine. "Seriously?" 

"Hey, don't bash Walmart!" Lance couldn't help but laugh. "It's great!" 

Keith nodded, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." 

His boyfriend pulled into the parking lot and into a parking spot. 

The two made their way into and around the store. After a little while, Keith managed to slip away from Lance. 

He walked over to the section he needed to be in. He quickly glanced around to make sure Lance hadn't followed him. 

Keith grabbed a small blue box, a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

The bold lettering had him cringing about his situation. 

Here Keith was, sixteen, barely functioning as a person, dating his best friend, jealous of his brother's boyfriend taking away his attention, and about to see if he was going to be having human being developing in his womb for the next nine months. 

This was the first time he had ever missed his period. Keith could just sense that something was wrong. 

And now here he was, trying to figure out a way to hide the tests from Lance.

After Keith paid for the tests, he went to the bathroom. He ripped open the box, taking out the tests. He shoved them into his backpack, under everything he had packed. 

He called Lance. 

"Yup?" 

"I lost you when we were getting snacks. Where are you now?" Keith chewed on his lip nervously. 

"Still getting snacks. I'm by the chips." Lance paused. "And stop biting your lip, I can basically hear you doing it, babe." 

"Mmhm. I'll see you in a minute." He quickly hung up, letting out a shaky sigh. 

Keith waited a few minutes to actually leave the bathroom, contemplating if he was really ready to go act like nothing had happened again. 

This is the scariest moment in his life and he has to pretend like nothing is wrong. Like he didn't just buy a box of pregnancy tests. Like he wasn't going to find out if he was going to be one of those teens who got pregnant in high school. 

With another sigh, the black haired male wondered out of the bathroom and over to the chip isle. 

Lance had a grin on his face when he saw his boyfriend. "Babe, over here!" 

Keith's breath hitched when he heard Lance. Slowly, he let go of all of his nerves and walked over to him. "Sorry I took so long, I stopped by the bathroom." He smiled sheepishly, the facade easily slipping over him. 

"It's fine! I'm just picking out some chips, I'm glad you got here when you did. I was thinking of choosing these chips but also these ones." And with that, Lance had gone off explaining his dilemma about chips and for a while, Keith forgot about his own problem. 

The two went on their way, buying snacks and drinks for the next few days. When it came time to check out, Keith made sure they avoided the person's line he had gone through to get the pregnancy tests. He couldn't risk the cashier asking him about the tests. 

If Lance noticed a difference in Keith's behavior, he didn't comment about it or even act like he knew. Although, there was a gleam in his eyes that appeared once Keith got back. But his boyfriend just chalked it up to Lance being happy that Keith was there. 

It was kind of comical that Keith went from being extremely happy about being with his boyfriend to worried that his boyfriend would break up with him in the span of a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1237


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is on the verge of a mental break down but other than that, he loves how things are turning out. (ah, sarcasm at its finest.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i apologize because chapter updates are gonna be kinda varied. i am only motivated to write at weird times so yeah. it's gonna be awkward update times. hopefully i will have a keyboard soon so i can update faster. i just like typing on a keyboard better.
> 
> also i am sorry again that keith is out of character. i want to work on that.

Aggravated, scared, stupid, alone. Only a few of the many horrible words that described exactly how Keith felt at the moment. 

Sure, he wasn't actually alone. His brother and brother's boyfriend were here. And he wasn't necessarily stupid. Keith was a straight a student. 

But he made a dumb mistake that is just now showing the consequences. 

Keith knew that he should have gotten protection. They were young, barely sophomores in high school. It was one time that they didn't have any condoms. Well, one encounter, three times. But that didn't matter. 

Then again, thinking back on it, Lance hadn't said anything about it. He wasn't asking about if they were expecting a baby. He hadn't asked if he had taken the morning after pill. He hadn't done anything. 

"Maybe he wanted this. Maybe-" Keith sucked in air. "Maybe it's some sick man thing to get me to stay with him. A way to tie me to him so I can't leave. He- Fuck, no, he wouldn't do that." 

The mental argument in his head started and almost as soon as it happened it stopped. 

"He's a good guy. He is." Keith nodded slowly, as if needing to convince himself. "He's good." 

An annoyed sigh left his lips and he all but collapsed onto his floor. "Shit." 

A knock om his door prompted him to look up, stand up, pull himself together for a few minutes. "Yes?" 

His brother opened the door, peaking his head in. "Are you alright? I heard you pacing and it sounded like you were upset." The worry was evident on his face and in his voice. 

"I'm-" Keith couldn't hide this from his brother. Not now. He needed someone and that wasn't going to be Lance right now. He had to tell him. Keith wasn't even sure if he would be able to lie with all of the thoughts running around his head. It was likely it would slip out anyway. 

Keith sat on his bed, dropping his head into his hands. "I'm not alright." 

Almost immediately, Shiro was at his side, a hand on his back. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Shiro knew his brother. Sometimes when he was upset, he wanted to talk and get some advice. Other times, he just wanted someone to hold his hand, rub his back, tell him he would be okay. Normally, Shiro could tell which it was too. But right now, Keith was giving him mixed signals. 

Pacing typically meant he wanted- no, needed someone to talk to. His head in his hands meant Keith just needed a shoulder to cry on. 

Keith didn't even bother saying a word, just curled up to Shiro's side, head buried into his shoulder, arms around his waist. 

"I've got you," his brother murmured. "You'll be alright." 

Gently, soothingly, Shiro rubbed his hands up and down Keith's back. 

It was no lie when Shiro would say later on that the news he was about to get was definitely not what he was expecting. Or, Keith was expecting. 

(Too soon for that joke, huh?) 

Keith's next words were soft spoken and muffled but to Shiro, they were as clear as day. "I'm pregnant." 

Shiro's body went tense and his hands stilled, but only for a second. He slowly pushed Keith back to look at him. 

His eyes searched Keith's face, trying to detect some hint of a lie. But to no avail, he looked serious yet terrified. 

"Shit," was the only thing Shiro managed to get out before Keith was bawling in Shiro's arms. 

The older boy rubbed his brother's back gently. "Hey, don't cry," he murmured. "You'll be alright. We'll get you through it." 

Keith seemed to cry harder at his words. 

Shiro couldn't help but frown. His words usually helped and now they seemed to make it worse. 

At the perfect time, Adam entered the room. Shiro could feel Keith tense up in his arms. 

He didn't show his emotions to anyone but Shiro and his father. And that was when he was feeling like absolute shit that he broke in front of their dad. 

"Takashi?" Adam whispered. He wavered by the door before walking forward, kneeling next to where Keith was on the floor. 

Shiro nodded. Adam was better at comforting than he was. He let go of Keith. 

Keith all but fell into Adam's open arms. He let out another sob. 

Adam shushed him as he rubbed Keith's back. "Don't worry," he whispered. 

Another wave of sobs came along with more soothing words. 

"We'll be here for you," the tan boy murmured. "We can take you to every appointment. Or we can take you to the appointment to end this. We'll be here, even if the dad isn't." 

When Keith heard those words, he seemed to calm down. Sobs became sniffs, shallow breathes became deep, whining into short, quiet whimpers. 

"There." Adam pulled away to wipe Keith's cheeks. "You let it all out now, huh? 

The younger nodded, tears still streaming down the little bit of fat on his cheeks. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He pushed some hair way from Keith's eyes. 

"Y-yes." He nodded, looking at Adam. 

Keith took a minute to fully compose himself. He finally looked up at the two in front of him. 

"I'm- I'm pregnant, a-and I just found out. And I'm thinking horrible things about Lance because he should know that I could be pregnant but hasn't asked about it. L-like he was trying to tie me to him with a baby. But he wouldn't do that because he's a good guy. B-but he still hasn't asked me a-and I'm worried. What if he hates me? Or makes me abort it? I-i don't even know what I want to do with it. I'm scared," he whispered. 

"Hey, you'll be alright." Adam and Shiro hugged the shaking boy. 

"Yeah, we'll be here even if Lance isn't. I'll beat his ass if he doesn't take responsibility. I'll beat him if he tries to force you to abort it," Shiro murmured. There was little bite in his voice, but the sentiment was there. 

It caused Keith to let out a small laugh, looking up at his brother. 

"You don't need to, 'kashi," he whispered, casting his gaze down to his lap. A tear dropped onto his leg. 

"Hey, Keith. I'm going to be here for you. I'll be there if you give up the baby. I'll be there if you get rid of it. I'll be there if you give birth. I'll be there because I'm your brother and I love you. I'll be here for you." Shiro held his hands. "I'll be here." 

"So will I." Adam smiled softly at him.

Keith could help but let out another sob. "Thank you." This time he hugged them tightly. 

The two shared a light laugh, Shiro placing a kiss on his head. "Don't mention it," he murmured. 

After what felt like forever, Keith pulled away. "I'm good now," he whispered. He cleaned the tear stains from his cheeks, a small smile on his face. "I have to call him." 

The two older boys nodded. "We'll leave you be. Just let me know if I need to beat him up." Shiro ruffled Keith's hair. 

A small whine escaped Keith's mouth. "Alright, Takashi." 

Adam smiled at them, standing up. "Come on, Takashi, let's get back to homework." 

The two boyfriends walked out of the room as Keith picked up his phone. 

He called the boy, then threw his phone on his bed. Keith stood up. He looked at his appearance in the mirror. The black haired boy wiped away the year streaks and left over tears, fixed his ruffled hair, put on his neutral face. 

He couldn't break. Not yet. 

After what felt like an eternity, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" he yelled quickly, all but rubbing down the stairs. 

Once he was at the door, he made sure he still looked like he hasn't been crying for an hour over the thing in his stomach. 

Keith opened the door slowly, the person on the other side appearing, looking worried. 

"Babe, you called me. What's wrong?" 

Keith barely managed to take a step before he collapsed into the boy's arms. "James," he breathed out, a sob escaping his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it's a good chapter wasn't it worth the wait? (but it probably sucks oops.)
> 
> word count: 1387


End file.
